


Blonde Chocolate

by StarJem



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chocolate Shop AU, Crushes, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Kisses, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Pining, but I want to be careful, it's really nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarJem/pseuds/StarJem
Summary: Kuroo has walked past the same old shops on his way to work for the last few years, but this time something in the window of one of those shops catches his eye and his heart.





	Blonde Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> I work at a chocolate shop and it inspired me to write this fic! The title comes from a type of chocolate called blonde chocolate and it's really amazing! It's a mix of white and milk chocolate. I thought it would be a cute title for this fic!

Every morning Kuroo passes by some shops on his way to the office. He never pays attention to them, having gotten used to seeing the same old shops day in and day out for the last few years. It isn’t until one day, on a bright, sunny Monday morning something different catches his eye.  
  
He stops and turns to look in the window of a what looks like a chocolate shop. He sees a beautiful, tall man in a white chef’s coat and hat. He has honey-gold eyes behind the glasses that he wears.  
  
The man is hard at work creating the day’s fresh delicacies as he dips strawberries into the dipper in front of him. With gloved hands, he holds a paper towel in one and a freshly washed strawberry by the leaves in the other. He wipes the strawberry to get rid of any extra water that may prevent the chocolate from sticking to it before gently dipping it into the chocolate. He covers nearly the entire strawberry, leaving only the leaves untouched. As he lifts the strawberry he lets the excess chocolate drip down before twisting it upward to stop the flow of chocolate and delicately placing it on the mat next to him.  
  
Kuroo is completely entranced by the movements that he can’t help but watch the man dip about a dozen more strawberries before it hit him. He’s supposed to be on his way to work. He glances down at his watch and realizes he needs to be there in two minutes. On the bright side, his work is only a few blocks away so he won’t be too terribly late.  
  
Kuroo decides to walk into the chocolate shop after work that day. Surprisingly the man in the window is still there. He saw him at close to 8 in the morning and now it’s about 4:30 in the afternoon. He is helping a couple by showing them the shelves of truffle boxes. He looks around and notices a petite, blonde haired girl behind the counter who is helping another customer pick out chocolates from the glass display case. When she notices that Kuroo has entered the store, she greets him cheerfully with a bright smile and continues to help the customer.  
  
He looks around the store to see all that it has to offer. It’s springtime so they have a beautiful spring inspired collection. The boxes are a light green with pastel blue and pink butterflies. Besides the spring collection, there are various other products perfectly displayed throughout the store such as chocolate bars, almond bark, and boxes of chocolate covered cookies.  
  
“May I help you find something, sir?” a soft voice from behind him asks.  
  
He turns away from the freshly dipped fruit on display in the front of the store and finds himself looking down at the cute girl from behind the counter.  
  
Kuroo scratches his cheek, giving the girl a weak smile. “Um, no. I’m just looking. I’ve never been in here before even though I pass by it every day.”  
  
The girl continues to smile brightly at him, “Oh! Welcome! My name is Yachi and I’ll be happy to help! Are you looking for someone special?”  
  
“Not really. I was thinking about getting something for myself.”  
  
“Treating yourself is always wonderful! Do you have a favorite flavor? Like, milk, dark, or white chocolate?”  
  
“I actually don’t know. I don’t eat a lot of sweets.”  
  
“Hmmmmm. . . .” Yachi puts a hand on her chin and purses her lips as she thinks hard about what Kuroo may like. “We have plenty of boxes that have a nice variety that you can choose from, but I would recommend getting pieces out of our chocolate case. You can pick out whichever pieces you would like and we can put them in a box for you to take home. That way you can almost guarantee you’ll get pieces that you like. It’s a more safer option.”  
  
Kuroo smiles at her. “I like that idea.”  
  
The door at the entrance of the store opens and a customers walks in. Yachi greets them, “Good afternoon! Welcome!” She looks back at Kuroo with that sweet, sweet smile of hers. “Tsukishima-san will help you. It looks like he’s just finished up with a customer.”  
  
_So that’s his name._ _  
_ _  
_ “Thank you, Yachi-san.” Kuroo walks over to the counter where Tsukishima is finishing up with the couple he saw when he walked in. He sees that he has silghtly curled short blonde hair now that he’s not wearing a chef’s hat. It compliments him wonderfully.  
  
“Hello, Tsukishima,” Kuroo greets with his signature grin on his face after the couple leaves with a beautifully decorated gift bag.  
  
“Hello,” Tsukishima responds back.  
  
“I’ve never had your chocolates before and sweet Yachi-san over there suggested I should get some of these.” He points to the glass case with a variety of chocolates on display.  
  
Tsukishima nods. “Take a look at the pieces in the case. Each one has a card with the name and description. We also have a paper menu as well.” He hands Kuroo the menu that lists the chocolates. “Let me know which ones you would like and I’ll put them in a box. I can also give you suggestions based on your preferences.”  
  
Kuroo takes a moment to glance over the menu before picking any out. “I’m not a big sweets guy so I’m not sure where to start.”  
  
“Are there any pieces that stick out to you?”  
  
“This mint chocolate chip truffle sounds interesting. I also like coffee so maybe I’ll like a couple of these coffee pieces.” Kuroo looks up at Tsukishima. “Are there any you recommend?”  
  
“Based on your comment about not being big on sweets, I would think more simple flavors might be better suited for you. At least to start. We have a milk chocolate truffle with a creamy milk chocolate ganache in it. Simple, but delicious. We also have a few dark chocolate pieces. They’re fairly rich in flavor, but might be too intense for some. If you like your coffee bitter, you might like dark chocolate as well.”  
  
Kuroo taps his cheek as he thinks. “That milk chocolate one sounds good. I do like my coffee bitter, but I’m not sure I would like bitter chocolate.”  
  
“Not all dark chocolate is intense or bitter. It depends on the cacao content. Sometimes the filling also helps tone down the flavor of the dark chocolate. My favorite dark chocolate piece is our dark chocolate raspberry square.” Tsukishima points to where it is in the case. “It’s a small square piece with a smooth raspberry puree filling. The raspberry flavor is a little overpowering so the dark chocolate taste isn’t as strong. It’s also made with 50% cacao so it’s not as strong of a flavor as a piece that is made with 85% cacao.”  
  
Kuroo continues to listen to Tsukishima describe other pieces that he might like and boy does he hang onto every word he says. He can see the sparkle in Tsukishima’s eyes and can feel the passion with every word he speaks. The number of adjectives he uses to describe each piece is incredible. Kuroo is sure he can listen to him talk about chocolate for hours.  
  
When Tsukishima finishes talking, Kuroo says, “I’ll take one of each of your suggestions.”  
  
Tsukishima doesn’t question him. Usually when a customer wants to try things, they get about half a dozen pieces, give or take, to start out with, but Kuroo is buying 20. He grabs a few trays to place the chocolates in. He places them neatly in the trays so they look nice and pretty. Then he places them on the scale to weigh them before putting them in a gold box and wrapping it up in a blue bow. He enters the price into the register and rings up Kuroo’s purchase.  
  
Kuroo tries his best to not be obvious about the sticker shock, but he’s pretty sure Tsukishima notices judging by the slight smirk on his face. He pays and takes the gift bag filled with his very expensive chocolates while smiling his signature smile. “Thank you, Tsukishima.”  
  
“You’re welcome, uh. . .”  
  
“Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsurou.”  
  
“You’re welcome, Kuroo-san. Have a good day.”  
  
Kuroo says goodbye to Yachi before leaving the store, happy with the interaction he had with Tsukishima, and more than happy to have some beautiful images of him etched in his mind.  
  
After having seen the blonde up close, he decides to visit the shop every day during his break. His excuse? To grab a cup of coffee to get him through the rest of the day. The real reason? To see the blonde. Hearing him talk so passionately about his work was like music to his ears. Well, as passionately as one very aloof person can sound. He can tell that he cares about his work a lot. Seeing the sparkle in his eyes the first time he walked into the shop was one of the most beautiful things he has ever seen.  
  
Kuroo has spent more money on coffee and chocolate in the last week than he would really care to, but seeing Tsukishima glow is worth it. He’s willing to spend an endless amount of money to continue to see it.  
  
One morning Kuroo decides to leave for work earlier than usual, hoping he can catch Tsukishima in the window dipping those delicious strawberries. Lucky for him he is in the window drizzling chocolate over some fruit cup. Kuroo takes out a piece of paper from his briefcase, scribbles some words on it, and holds it up the window.  
  
Tsukishima looks up after he finishes drizzling the fruit cup and notices the paper that Kuroo is holding up. He’s asking for his number. He looks up at Kuroo who is smiling at him and shakes his head no.  
  
Kuroo pouts and crumples up the paper as he continues on his way to work, tossing it in a nearby trash can.  
  
Kuroo really struggles with getting Tsukishima’s number. His fourth attempt at getting Tsukishima’s number came in the form of one Akaashi Keiji, the boyfriend of his best friend, Bokuto Koutarou. He finds out that Akaashi and Tsukishima have been friends for a few years after he gushes about how amazing Tsukishima is to him.  
  
“What!? You know, Tsukishima!?” he quickly rushes over to Akaashi who is sitting next to Bokuto on the couch in their apartment.  
  
“Yeah. We met at a baking class I took a few years ago.”  
  
“Tell me everything you know about him.” Kuroo looks at him with bright, sparkling eyes.  
  
Akaashi raises an eyebrow, “Why don’t you ask him yourself? Knowing Tsukishima-san, he would prefer you to ask him rather than being sneaky.”  
  
“Come on, Keiji. Help him out a little bit. Our baby boy has finally showed interest in someone since he got dumped by Reina 4 years ago!”  
  
Kuroo throws a throw pillow at Bokuto. “You don’t have to remind me! And I’m not your baby boy!”  
  
The only response he gets is a loud laugh from Bokuto.  
  
Kuroo decides to take Akaashi’s advice and asks some things about Tsukishima when he visits. The last thing he wants to do is upset the guy he’s completely head over heels for. He finds out he’s from Miyagi, he went to a chocolatier school, he likes to take baking classes when he has free time, his favorite dessert is in fact strawberry shortcake, he is the biggest dinosaur nerd known to man, and he really likes action movies and listening to music. This gives him a few ideas on how to woo him. What could possibly go wrong?  
  
Everything go wrong. He gets him the best strawberry shortcake in town (and not just one slice), a book on dinosaurs by one of his favorite authors, movie tickets to the latest action flick, a pair of noise cancelling headphones that he’d apparently been eyeing for a while, and the list goes on and on. Each gift refused one after the other.  
  
Several months pass by and Kuroo has had no luck with getting Tsukishima’s number. The flirting, terrible (according to Tsukishima) jokes, and gifts aren’t working. He really thought he had him with the strawberry shortcake. The way Tsukishima’s eyes lit up when he saw the cake and he swears he saw a little drool dripping down the corner of his mouth. Sometimes he wonders if he’s being teased and Tsukishima is just playing hard to get. If Tsukishima asked for his number, he’d give it in a heartbeat.  
  
It isn’t until one Saturday morning that Kuroo finally gets what he has been working so hard for. He walks into the shop shortly after 10 in the morning and is greeted by Yachi, with her signature blinding smile that he loves to see. It suits her well.  
  
“Good morning, Kuroo-san! Are you here for your morning coffee?”  
  
“Good morning, Yacchan! Not today. I’d like some of those chocolate covered strawberries. Can I have 6 of them?”  
  
“Of course! Which flavor would you like? Milk, dark, or white chocolate?”  
  
“What’s the most popular flavor?”  
  
“Definitely milk chocolate! Are you getting them for someone?”  
  
Kuroo scratches his cheek in embarrassment. “I guess you could say that.”  
  
“That’s wonderful! I’ll box them up for you.”  
  
As Kuroo waits for Yachi to box up the strawberries, Tsukishima walks out from the back. He notices Kuroo and frowns. “You’re here on a Saturday? Don’t you have anything better to do?”  
  
“Nothing is better than seeing you,” Kuroo grins and Tsukishima scoffs.  
  
Yachi brings Kuroo his box of strawberries and carefully places them in a light blue gift bag. She places tissue into the bag to help decorate it since Kuroo did say he was planning on giving them to someone.  
  
“You’re total today is $35, Kuroo-san.”  
  
Kuroo pulls out his wallet and hands Yachi his card to swipe.  
  
“So you’re actually buying something that isn’t coffee, huh?” Tsukishima teases.  
  
“Hey! I’ve bought plenty from here!”  
  
While Tsukishima is quietly laughing, Kuroo takes his card back from Yachi and hands the gift bag to Tsukishima, “For you.”  
  
Tsukishima immediately stops laughing and and looks at Kuroo like he’s insane. “I literally just made those.”  
  
“So?”  
  
“I work here. I’m around this stuff nearly every day. I can eat them whenever I want.”  
  
“But does anyone super special buy them for you?”  
  
“You consider yourself ‘super special’?” Tsukishima uses air quotes.  
  
“Of course!” Kuroo places his free hand over his heart, grinning.  
  
“No. No one buys them for me because they’re smart enough to know that I don’t need them because I work here. Did you even buy my favorite flavor?”  
  
“Yacchan suggested milk chocolate so that’s what I got.”  
  
“My favorite flavor is white chocolate.”  
  
Kuroo looks absolutely horrified. “White chocolate? Who the hell likes white chocolate? It’s not even real chocolate!”  
  
“Like I said. _I_ like white chocolate.”  
  
“Can I switch them out?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Come one, Tsukki!” Kuroo whines.  
  
“I didn’t say I dislike milk chocolate. I’ll eat them,” he pauses for a second. “But only if you eat them with me.”  
  
Kuroo notices Tsukishima avoiding eye contact with him. He also notices that the tips of Tsukishima’s ears have turned a light pink color. They seem to do that when he’s embarrassed. His heart flutters at the sight.  
  
Tsukishima turns around and heads into the back room. “You can handle things out here for a bit, right Yachi-san? Call me if you need me.”  
  
Yachi slowly nods, confusion written all over her face as she watches Tsukishima walk into the back room with Kuroo, who is also confused, following behind him.  
  
Kuroo closes the door and looks around at the room they’re in. Shelves of product lined the walls, a three-compartment sink where Tsukishima washes his dishes, a small desk area where he does paperwork, a table with a microwave on top of for him and his employees to eat their meals, a fridge for their fruit and water bottles, and a bathroom. It isn’t a very big room, but it is big enough where it didn’t quite feel cramped.  
  
Kuroo watches as Tsukishima places the bag on the table and takes out the tissue and box of strawberries. “Thanks to you, I’m going to have to dip more strawberries. You just had to buy them first thing in the morning _and_ waste them on someone like me.”  
  
Kuroo chuckles and shrugs, “What can I say? Watching you dip strawberries is mesmerizing.”  
  
“Mmm. . .” Tsukishima hums as he opens the box and takes out a strawberry. He bites into it as he stares directly at Kuroo, his eyes looking intense as ever.  
  
Kuroo gulps audibly as he watches Tsukishima eat the fruit.  
  
“Would you like a taste?”  
  
Kuroo nods, walking closer to Tsukishima.  
  
Before he can take a bite out of the strawberry, Yachi opens the door and asks for Tsukishima to help out on the floor. The latter sighs and grabs a napkin off the table to wipe his mouth before throwing it in the trash. “That didn’t take long. Maybe we can finish this tonight?” He asks before opening the door.  
  
Kuroo is absolutely speechless. Should he play the lottery? He cannot be this lucky. “Yeah,” he manages to say.  
  
Tsukishima thanks Kuroo for coming to the interview and will let him know in a week what his decision is as they walk out onto the floor. Kuroo is confused, but then realizes how weird it must look to customers for them to come out of the back room when only one of them is actually an employee. He bows, thanking Tsukishima, and makes his way out of the store before anyone can see his flushed face.  
  
Later that evening, Kuroo finds Tsukishima in his own apartment. He found his phone number tucked into his jacket pocket after he left the store. He stared at it for a solid 15 minutes before sprinting home and spending 2 hours debating on whether or not to text him. Surely this was a joke, right?  
  
Clearly it wasn’t because Tsukishima is here sitting in his living room with that box of chocolate covered strawberries from earlier and here he is taking forever to get drinks from the kitchen. He’s too busy trying to figure out what he did to get really lucky or if he’s going to be cursed soon because he had gotten too lucky. 

“Are you ok?” Tsukishima asks as he walks into the kitchen, startling Kuroo who jumps and nearly drops the empty glasses.  
  
“Y-Yeah! I am! Why do you ask?”  
  
“You were taking a long time.”  
  
“Was I? Ha ha. I didn’t notice.”  
  
Tsukishima narrows his eyes at Kuroo. “Are you sure you’re ok?”  
  
Kuroo takes a deep breath, “Yeah. I’m fine.”  
  
Tsukishima’s lips curl up into a smirk, “Good.” He plucks a glass out of Kuroo’s hands and places the glass under the faucet to fill it up with water.  
  
Kuroo follows suit and they both go back to the living room where their dessert awaits.  
  
It didn’t take long for things to get heated once they started munching on the strawberries. The next thing Kuroo knew Tsukishima is straddling him while feeding him the last strawberry and licking any juice that may trickle down his chin. Yeah. Kuroo is in heaven. He cups Tsukishima’s cheeks after he places the leaves of the strawberry in the box on the table and brings him in for a kiss.  
  
Kuroo has no clue what he is doing. All he knows is that his kissing is messy. Can he really blame himself though? It’s been a few years since he’s really kissed anyone. He’s hardly gone out on any dates since his last relationship ended and he was in maybe one or two relationships before that and those didn’t last long either. He is grateful that Tsukishima is taking the lead and helping guide him to make the kiss at least adequate.  
  
He runs his hands down Tsukishima’s sides and grips his hips as Tsukishima unbuttons Kuroo’s pants. He moans into Tsukishima’s mouth as he pulls them down until he hears a knock on the door that silences them both. This is where Kuroo's luck ends.  
  
It’s three steady knocks followed by a two second pause and two quick knocks. Kuroo’s face pales. He recognizes that knocking sequence. If there’s a 5 second pause followed by 5 rapid knocks then he knows exactly who it is. Not that the first 5 knocks weren’t obvious. He’s just very hopeful in this situation.  
  
And there are the 5 rapid knocks. Kuroo quickly slips out from underneath Tsukishima to stomp over to the door, not caring that his pants weren’t on all the way. He opens it quickly, glaring daggers at the person outside of his apartment.  
  
“Bokuto,” he growls.  
  
“Hey Ku--oh. You don’t look happy to see me,” Bokuto looks at him with a frown on his face.  
  
“Any other time I’d be ecstatic to see you, but--”  
  
“Kuroo-san!” Tsukishima calls from inside the apartment.  
  
Bokuto tries to peek inside, but Kuroo moves to block his view. He notices how Kuroo’s hair is a bit more messier than usual, his lips slightly more red and puffy, and as he looks over his best friend, he finally notices that his pants are pulled down a bit, his red boxers clearly showing. He grins and laughs, “Did you get Tsukishima’s number!? Finally! I'm happy for you! Keiji will be too!”  
  
Kuroo runs a hand down his face and groans, “What are you two? My parents?”  
  
Before Bokuto can respond, Tsukishima comes up from behind Kuroo and wraps his arms around him and rests his head on his shoulders. He looks at Bokuto with a strained smile, “We have important matters to attend to, right Te-tsu-rou? Thanks for stopping by.” He grabs Kuroo’s arm and drags him back into the apartment and closes the door on Bokuto.  
  
Tetsurou? Did Kuroo hear that correctly? Tsukishima called him by his first name? Maybe this little mishap with Bokuto showing up isn’t the start of a curse after all. _He called me by my first name!_ He grins as he lets Tsukishima drag him into the bedroom to finish what they started.  
  
The following morning Kuroo wakes up in pain. His body is littered with hickeys and scratch marks. This was the first time he had ever slept with a guy and wow. Tsukishima showed him so many things. How does someone have that much stamina? Can anyone be that flexible? So many questions running through his mind as the previous night replays in his head.  
  
He slowly turns over to see that Tsukishima is still there sleeping peacefully with the slightest hint of a smile on his face. A good dream perhaps? He takes a good look at Tsukishima’s precious sleeping face. His face looks extra soft when he’s not scowling. He can see the feint freckles that cover his nose and upper cheeks. It’s so cliche, but he really does look like an angel. Kuroo leans over and places a soft kiss on his cheek that causes the other to stir slightly.  
  
Tsukishima groans, his face twisting in displeasure, as he rubs his eyes. “What time is it?”  
  
Kuroo hovers over Tsukishima with a grin on his face, “Time for you to give me a good morning kiss.”  
  
Tsukishima doesn’t look very amused. He rolls his eyes and gives him a quick peck on the lips before turning over to check his phone on the nightstand. It’s 9 in the morning. Luckily, he didn’t have to go to work today. Otherwise he would be very late.  
  
Kuroo wraps his arms around Tsukishima’s waist and pulls him close. He rests his chin on Tsukishima’s shoulder and smiles. “Good morning, Tsukki.”  
  
“Good morning, Kuroo-san.”  
  
Kuroo peppers kisses down his neck. “You can call me Tetsurou again. I _really_ liked that a lot. Next time we have sex you’ll have to call me that.”  
  
Tsukishima snorts and turns around to look Kuroo in the eyes. He gently caresses his cheek with the back of his hand. “Ok, Tetsurou.”  
  
Kuroo happily kisses Tsukishima’s nose. “What made you decide to give me your number?”  
  
“Despite the terrible jokes, your determination and thoughtfulness won me over. You weren’t some creepy guy who wouldn’t take no for an answer. While you wouldn’t take no for an answer, you made the effort to get to know me, you wanted to take me to places that I would enjoy, and you put a lot of thought into the gifts you tried to give me. You never made me feel unsafe. Yachi-san likes you a lot too and I trust her judgement. She can pick out a bad apple in an instant.”  
  
Kuroo laughs at the statement about Yachi. “I’m glad I got her approval.”  
  
He can’t help but look at Tsukishima with the softest smile on his face. Not his signature grin, an actual, genuine smile.  
  
“Stop looking at me like a lovesick puppy.”  
  
“Never!” Kuroo pulls him in close so there’s no space between them, hugging him tightly. “This lovesick puppy wants to keep looking at you like this for a very long time.”  
  
Tsukishima can feel his face heat up from the confession. “What are you saying?”  
  
“I’m saying I want you to be my boyfriend.”  
  
Tsukishima takes a minute to process what Kuroo is saying. He nuzzles his face into the crook of Kuroo’s neck and speaks softly, “I’d like that.”  
  
“You’re not going to make me work my ass off for that too?” Kuroo teases.  
  
Tsukishima chuckles, “Because you worked your butt off just to get my number, I know you'll work even harder to make me the happiest boyfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Twitter if you ever want to chat!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pastelstarjem)


End file.
